UTAU wiki
Welcome to The wiki about UTAU, UTAUloids and creating synthesized singing that Currently with and growing! Before browsing the website, please take the time to read our usage Terms and Conditions, the House Rules, and the UTAU Usage Policy. By using this website and navigating it, you are agreeing to the conditions stated on the 3 articles. }} ;July 20, 2010 :Yuki is being redone and is temporarily not available. FYI. ;July 19,2010 :Nat (act 1) has been released! ;July 18,2010 : Aiko Koe (act 1) oto.ini file has been made and can be downloaded under her wikia page. (finally!) ;July 17, 2010 :JOYloid series (Sara Ijinne, Piris Ijinne, Yukio Ningyoune, and Jun and Ishi Ningyoune) now all have their wiki pages up. Voicebank download links can be found on their various home pages. ;July 16, 2010 :Wayu Hyoune and Wafu Morine`s VBs are now unlocked. Sorry for the long wait! ;July 15, 2010 :UTAU Wiki would like to invite all UTAU voicebank authors and fans to try out Overseas UTAbooru. It's basically our answer to Crypton's PIAPRO, and Japan's Pixiv. Not that we're shoving DeviantArt off the cliff though. :It will be linked to profile pages. Also, in the discussion, we are considering removing references of PIAPRO since we found out UTAUloids aren't welcome there. What do you think? Sound off in the talk page. :After being ravaged by storms here, I've decided it's about time that sidebar you see there gets souped up with ACTUAL links. :Problem is, I'm not sure if you guys will like it/will get the exposure you want. :If you want to be represented in the sidebar or you think more should be listed, let me know. Geography is not exactly one of my strong points, you see. ;July 11, 2010 :Trisha Miraion and Evan Mogioto Act1 beta have been released. ;July 10, 2010 :Lilith Namika is upgraded to ACT 2. Please check out her page and update your copy of Lilith. Haru Akira has been added to the list of Bilingual UTAUloids. ;July 9, 2010 :Taiyo Raikone is now officially released. Please check her out. Also, the SRSloids label has just accepted SHOICHIRO as their new SRS05, his placement as Misuinu Kaiki's nephew! ;July 7, 2010 (Happy Tanabata day for the Japanese people) :Wayu Hyoune and Wafu Morine's download for voicebanks are locked for a update coming up soon. The next voicebank will include bonus files, as well as these UTAUs being able to read romaji for non-hiragana users. ;July 6, 2010 :Sachi Eika has gotten a massive update and has released her ACT2, which has been worked on for the last few months. She can now speak more than 5 languages, and has had a lot of updates to her triphones. If you have her ACT1, please download her newest voicebank, as her first one had some errors! :We are going to launch a campaign called "ZERO BACKLOG PAGELESS UTAULOIDS". What this does, is that all of the Pageless UTAUloids will be given their proper page with all their information. :Details to follow. My job is killing me. ;July 3, 2010 :Aiko Koe Act 1 has just been released!!!Creator is currently working on a second voicebank for higher notes~! In other news, Zuii strikes back at her rivaling UTAUloids with 3 private-release, fluent Multilingual appends, along with a triphone/VCV voice bank on the way! It seems that she's really trying to outmatch language rivals Tony and Camila, as well as getting back her popularity spot that was stolen by the lovely Ritsu Namine! ;July 1, 2010 :Caleb Harmonia Act 1 has been released! Creator plantmageskelly says the Strong and Sweet Appends should be available soon! ;June 29,2010 :Eli Act1 has been released! ;June 27,2010 :Yumi Mijikaine has been add to the wiki and released. Go to her page to find out about her. ;June 26,2010 :Ash Act1 has been released! ;June 24, 2010 :Kurisu Koorine Act1 has been released. :Seiichi Kagone and Kiyoko Kagone Act1 have been released. Please check them out. ;June 22, 2010 :Tei Sukone, the new VIPPAloid's voicebank has been officially released at Version 1.0, officially making her an UTAU. Her page has been updated and the voicebank link is now at the page. Also, she's a yandere wanting Miku's blood on her hands. ;June 20,2010 :Tony saw a massive update, which includes 4 append triphonic voicebanks. Go check him out. :Alex Frost makes an appearance as a Bilingual UTAUloid, handling Japanese and English. :Karol Frost has a new download link. ;June 19, 2010 :This just in; Ruko was updated; there's a full version of Ruko's male voice variation. It was updated on June 6th. What a coincidence, considering her model code is now 65. :P It can be downloaded in her homepage link. ;June 17, 2010 :Himeka and Satsuki Kagene is now at ACT2. Check out their homepage. ;June 15, 2010 :Wayu Hyoune and Wafu Morine are added to the wikia. You can download the two elemental vocaloids directly on their profiles here. ;June 14, 2010 :Daiki Eika is now released. You can download her from the homepage link provided on her page. :Riku Kawasaki is now available for you to check out. Make sure to give feedback and put her voicebank into good use. ;June 13, 2010 :Due to increasing misdemeanor in written articles and recent events, the House Rules were written to deal with the situation. :Katarina Sokkyoune's voicebank has been updated! Check out her article for downloading it. ;June 12, 2010 :I need the word of voicebank authors lurking here regarding something I've come across. It's like Human Vocaloids meet UTAU. Now I don't have a good hunch about it. You can view the article here, and I'm not naming names until something has been decided. :We have been working on the Japanese Language and Culture page here. It is provided to inform all would-be and existing voicebank authors and producers about the Japanese language and culture. If there's anything you want to find out about them, now is the time to ask. Post in its discussion pages to post possible topics and questions overseas users wanted answers from. :Bringing a different flavor to the UTAU family is Violinloid! His languages are... Well, just look. ;June 11, 2010 :Taking a break from work, Karol Frost makes an appearance as a Bilingual UTAUloid, handling Japanese and English. :Zuii Takoe has a new download link. More newcomers: Iiki Koe, Naoto Otona, Kotori Shizune ;June 9, 2010 :Orochi Herman, the guy currently maintaining this wiki, is currently working on a PHP application, so if there's anything he needs to know, or you're stuck with something, leave something on his talk page. :The backlog cleaning continues, this time with the uncategorized pages. Siblings Fuyuki, Miyu and Karen Yuukune makes their appearance as Bilingual UTAUloids capable of English and Japanese. :With this amount of uncategorized pages, expect more to be added to the UTAUloids roster. :Pumpking the Testloid makes its appearance in UTAUloids. Go check him out. Also appearing is Tsubaki Kirine, a Wakana Ayane copycat, a Native American UTAUloid, and a ganguro UTAUloid... :SRSloids are in need for a new voice actor for Tsuya Yoruno. See their main page or contact SingingRobotStalker for details. ;June 8, 2010 :Backlog cleaning. Added Krisa Usagine, Kumori Taiyone and Terra Mune to the UTAUloids roster. :Also moved Eru Eiga, Rokoko Ayouha and another voicebank to Delinquent UTAUloids. They're staying there as long as their voicebanks aren't available. :Allocated UTAU-Dreams their own roster group, being significant in numbers in the UTAUloids page. ;June 7, 2010 :Kyoko Rozene is now an UTAUloid, her voicebank is available for download on her homepage! :New classifications are introduced: Now you can classify voicebanks according to their voice forte: :Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Contralto, Alto, Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, Bass, Treble. ;June 6, 2010 :The Indonesian twins Himeka Kagene and Satsuki Kagene are now available for download. They are Single Language UTAUloids that sings in, well, what do you expect? Japanese. :Also joining them are Oto Marena, Ui Metsukine, Nana Mitani, Cody Akaori and Mon Mirine. ;June 5, 2010 :Added Sayame Hasami to the UTAUloids list, being the first known UTAUloid from Jamaica. :New WIP voicebank entry. Takeshi Fujiwarane's girlfriend, Reni Kaeru has been available as a beta, but wasn't made known. Now is your chance to try her out. Be sure to give feedback for her further development. ;June 4, 2010 :New WIP voicebanks up for grabs. They're Kyoko Rozene and Bonnie Sotone. Please try them out and give feedback for their further development and improvement. ;June 1, 2010 :EMU -3M has new voice bank link, she speak fluent bahasa and japanese now ;May 30, 2010 :Koyo Mamene has been added. ;May 28, 2010 :Kaisa's ACT2 has been released. It can be downloaded at her blog. ;May 27, 2010 :Added a directive in the UTAU Wiki:Terms and Conditions regarding article language: ::The language in use in this wiki inasfar as written articles are concerned is in the English language. Except for ethnic information of the character, voice, songs or phonemes, the use of languages other than English should be minimized, or properly justified. If this cannot be avoided, ask for help or include subtitles/translations. ;May 25, 2010 :Midori Akine's voicebank has now been released. Download her voicebank from her homepage link. ;May 22, 2010 :Reinstated Kantaru Aratane after discovering his link was removed. I'm currently populating Pageless UTAUloids. :Because of the Pageless UTAUloids listing, some hidden pages in the wiki are discovered. The following are added to the UTAUloids roster: Touyan, Suika Sukune, Mayo Tamagone, Windy Kazeyama ;May 21, 2010 :After being blacklisted, and finally resolving the problems around his personification, Mizu Tsuyosa (or Mizu Tasuyosa) finally makes an appearance and is listed in UTAUloids. :Also making their appearance are Pinku Kamane, Tryana Yukimura, Aki Yakune and Tomo Kagiko. :Do you want to try something new? Give Siana Shion a try, in WIP UTAUloids, and make sure to give feedback to Siana's creator to improve the voicebank before the official release. ;May 20, 2010 :NOTICE: Make sure all released voicebanks has a download link. Anyone that does not will be weeded out of the UTAUloids page until the download links are added. :Added the following UTAUloids to the main roster: Aya Sumine, Rhythm Tsuki, Karite Amaine and Metaru Bara ;May 19, 2010 :Nikuyoku Akki as been added. ;May 16, 2010 :Kiki Okashine is now officially out and with her own wiki page. Visit it to get the download link. :Rave's voicebank has now been release. ;May 8, 2010 :Niko Chane has a new edition of her voicebank that includes new sounds and slurs. Look at her wiki for the updated link. Old news archives can be viewed here. ; Browse for UTAU voicebanks aka. UTAUloids * By First Name (Also single-named characters, regardless of status) * By Family Name (Regardless of status) * By Japanese Name (Regardless of status) * By UTAUloid character type: Regular Voicebank, Derived Voicebank, Subspecies, Fanmade. * By Language Capability: Single, Bilingual, Multilingual (Regardless of status) * By Voice Capability: Diphonic, Triphonic, IPA * By Brand * By Country of Origin * Upcoming UTAUloids (general page) * By Voice Type: Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Contralto, Alto, Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, Bass, Treble, Sopranino. * By Voicebank Encoding: Katakana or Hiragana, Romaji or English Alphabet or Both. ; Section title * UTAU in English! - Click here for link and instructions! * UTAUloids - Now with tons of new entries for Single Language UTAUloids! * WIP UTAUloids - Upcoming new voicebanks! Now sorted by activity! Categorize yours now! * Fanmade UTAUloids - Fanmade characters from existing voicebanks! * Collective UTAUloids - Groups that have been making voicebanks! * Fail UTAUloids - Look out! Could yours be possibly a FAIL UTAUloid?! ; Section title * UTAUloid Subspecies - Genderbent and alternate versions of UTAUloids created by the same voicebank author! * Private UTAUloids - UTAUloids kept to themselves... * Deceased UTAUloids - MIA, retired, dead or abandoned voicebanks... * Pageless UTAUloids - UTAUloids who need their own page; a must look for contributors. * Blacklisted UTAUloids - Do not emulate these voicebanks, they can't follow rules! ; UTAU Operation Tutorial * Introduction to UTAU * UTAU orientation for western and English users. * A quick orientation to the Japanese language and culture. * Community and Usage Guidelines and Rules * Preparing your system to run UTAU. * Downloading and installing UTAU. * Making sure your UTAU installation works. * Choosing and downloading UTAU voicebanks. * Decompressing voicebanks. * Installing UTAU voicebanks. *Converting UTAU voicebanks from Kana to Romaji. ; Tutorial for creating vocals using UTAU. * A guide to UTAU's GUI. * Making your first vocals using Defoko. * Tweaking and editing UST files. * Exporting vocals to WAV file format. * Importing from a VSQ file. * Importing from a MIDI file. * Exporting a UST file to VSQ or MIDI. * Voicebank syntax troubleshooting. ; Creating your own UTAUloid. * Introduction to creating UTAU voicebanks. * Languages, syntaxes and language priority. * Naming your UTAUloid and creating character profiles. * A balance between aesthetics and visualization of voice. * Preparation for recording. * Recording list of syllables. * The actual recording. * Post-recording tweaking. * Kana vs Romaji Recording * oto.ini tweaking. * Testdriving your own created voicebank. * Finalization, publication and promotion. ; Advanced and expert UTAU usage topics. * Forced Multilinguality * Automatic Language Compatibility. * Promotions of western voicebanks to Nico Nico Douga. * Making an existing voicebank understand both Romaji and Kana. * Voicebank troubleshooting. * Voicebank optimization. * What to do with badly-recorded voicebanks and what can be done. * When re-recording badly-recorded voicebanks is not an option... * Protecting your voicebanks from plagiarism. * Voicebank Diphones. * Voicebank Triphones/VCV. ; Any productive help is welcome! * To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article * Visit these categories to find out what articles may need their pages standardized or cleaned up: Category:Profile pages requiring upgrade, Category:Profile pages needing cleanup ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse